


So This is Love

by rainingWolf



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Queen of Atlantis, Romance, i will expand it if i have to write everything myself, king of atlantis, no one will read this, pretty sure they don't have names, such a small fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: This is love as fairy tales say it is so she does nothing but hold their child tight and tries not to let go. / snippet about the King and Queen of Atlantis.





	So This is Love

Was watching Atlantis: the Lost Empire on Netflix and got really nostalgic and sad about how the Queen merged into the Crystal.

* * *

The King looked at the same view as her but she's certain that what they're seeing are two different things. She saw gentle rolling hills and the embrace of a giving ocean but the King… he saw sculptures, men and women, in the hills and riches beyond the horizon.

The Queen knows this is why she loves him.

When the stones gave way to flying fish and the waters receded beneath their feet, the King nodded and she bowed before the Crystal and sworn that blood will always yield honor and duty. Their hands touched as they planted the stones in the throne room's pond.

The Queen knows this is love as their child held her fingers and didn't let go.

She didn't say anything when the King revealed his plan. The Crystal could be used for power. Could be used as a weapon. For protection, of course. He whispered it in bed and they, along with his hands trailing along her back, caressed her in a warm embrace.

This is love as fairy tales say it is so she does nothing but hold their child tight and tries not to let go.

But love will always win, always endure. Love is something she has succumbed to since the moment she breathed air for the first time and a crystal was laid upon her forehead for blessings she didn't understand until this moment.

The gentle rolling hills she had first seen when the King opened her eyes to the wonders of the land are crumbling beneath the anger of the waves. The giving ocean is no longer giving as it recedes, recedes, and comes back stronger and higher until the sun is no more.

The Crystal calls.

She hears nothing, sees nothing, feels nothing because she is love incarnate and she will go to the Crystal because she knows the Crystal is protection, is power, is glory, is honor, is all the things she had vowed back in the cool cave beneath the waters.

The Crystal calls.

 _Love_  calls.

And she answers, gets pulled up, feels air beneath her feet, and turns into a crystalline light.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Probably no one will ever read this but just wanted to put this up here for my own satisfaction.
> 
> \- Hit me up if you don't understand it. Maybe I can explain it. Hopefully this story will make you interested in watching the movie which is one of the most underrated Disney movies in my opinion.
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
